Las Memorias de Shion
by Aki no hikari
Summary: La vida de Shion de Aries ha sido muy larga y muchas son las memorias que guarda. Sin embargo, las memorias que guarda más cerca del corazón son las memorias de Yuzuriha. Serie de One-shots
1. Chapter 1: Las memorias de Shion

Esta es una colección de one-shots acerca de las memorias de Shion de Aries que de alguna manera incluyen a Yuzuriha de Grulla, algunas felices, algunas tristes. Es poco probable que alguna vez termine esta historia, ya que Shion ha vivido por mucho y a mí me puede dar inspiración para un nuevo capítulo en cualquier momento.

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Aunque ha sido un tiempo desde que leí el Lost Canvas así que algunas cosas podrían estar fuera de lugar.

Este fanfic se encuentra ubicado en el mismo universo que Eliel y Mi querido amigo, sería una buena idea que lean esos fics primero, ya que algunos capítulos pueden hacer referencia a éstos.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce no serían los héroes.

**Capítulo 1: Las memorias de Shion**

Shion trepaba lentamente la Colina de las Estrellas. Se detuvo a medio camino para descansar, sentándose pesadamente sobre una roca y observando el Santuario mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse la frente.

"Estoy demasiado viejo para esto." Murmuró mientras esperaba a recuperar el aliento. Sin querer su mirada se dirigió al cielo y el buscó su constelación. Aries brillaba con intensidad y Shion sonrió, dándole gracias a su guardián en silencio.

Se levantó una vez más e hizo el trayecto hasta la cima de la Colina. Una vez allí, en vez de discernir los destinos trazados en las estrellas, Shion se dirigió hacia una habitación conectada al observatorio, la cual servía oficialmente de aposentos temporales, en caso que el patriarca necesitara pasar la noche contemplando el futuro. En dicha habitación había una cama, un escritorio y una estantería repleta de libros de Astrología, Mitología entre otros temas varios.

Extraoficialmente Shion la utilizaba como bóveda para los efectos personales que no quería que nadie tocara ya que que nadie estaba permitido en la Colina de las Estrellas, ni siquiera las damas que hacían la limpieza tenían permitido subir. Así pues, éste era el mejor lugar para ocultar sus tesoros. Dichos tesoros consistían de un viejo baúl que descansaba al pie de la cama y, ocultándose detrás de una cortina que partía la habitación, una caja de pandora.

Shion corrió la cortina y sonrió tristemente al ver la capa de polvo que cubría la caja, tomó un pequeño taburete y se sentó enfrente. Abrió la caja y sacó sus herramientas del pequeño morral que había traído consigo. Frente a él se alzaba orgullosa la Grulla, no pudo evitar dar una breve caricia a la armadura y suspiró cuando el primer recuerdo lo asaltó.

"_Psst… __¡_psst!" Shion se sobresaltó y miró alrededor, entonces notó largos cabellos dorados que desaparecían tras una derruida pared y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Siguió a la dueña del cabello rápidamente, asegurándose que nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición.

_Cada vez que le parecía que la estaba por alcanzar, ella desaparecía nuevamente. Dejándolo que siga sólo un destello de cabello dorado o el susurro de la estola en el viento. Eventualmente llegaron a las afueras del Santuario y ella se detuvo tan de repente que Shion casi chocó contra su espalda._

"_Shion…" murmuró ella aún dándole la espalda._

"_Zuri…" contestó el en un suspiro. Ella volteó y Shion se sobresaltó, allí donde esperaba ver el rostro de su amada no había más que metal. Ella jugueteó con su capa hasta dejarla caer y los ojos de Shion se abrieron aún más, pues Yuzuriha estaba cubierta con el elegante plumaje plateado de la Grulla. Shion sonrió suavemente._

"_¡__Tu armadura, la conseguiste!" exclamó el muchacho acercándose un par de pasos, ella rió suavemente._

"_¿Qué esperabas? Eventualmente el maestro se cansó de tenerme de mensajera y me dejó venir a conseguir mi armadura. ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó ella dando una vuelta para mostrársela. Shion la abrazó de la cintura y dejó que el aroma de Yuzuriha lo envolviera._

"_La Grulla resalta tu belleza aún más. Aunque…" su voz desapareció mientras miraba la fría máscara que cubría el rostro de su amada, sus dedos fueron hasta la mejilla metálica y trazó los dibujos que la cubrían._

"_Hazlo" susurró ella y él tragó saliva nerviosamente, con cuidado sus dedos fueron hasta la mandíbula de Yuzuriha y le quitó la máscara delicadamente. Ella estaba sonriendo._

"_Ahora debes matarme o amarme." Susurró Shion. Yuzuriha se puso de puntillas y sus labios se encontraron._

Shion sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y miró a la armadura tristemente.

"Yo también la extraño." Murmuró Shion, para luego cortarse la muñeca y derramar su sangre en ella una vez más. "Sólo espero poder terminar contigo antes de morir." Agregó y comenzó a vendarse la muñeca. Era algo egoísta de su parte pero nunca había dejado que la Grulla vistiera a nadie desde aquella Guerra Santa. En vez de eso, había traído el ropaje sagrado hasta aquí y se había puesto a trabajar en él. Por más de 200 años la Grulla se alimentó de su sangre dorada y sus herramientas la moldearon hasta que obtuvo una nueva apariencia.

"Moriré antes de verte vestir a otra, pero así al menos podrás protegerla como si fueras una de las doce." Comentó Shion mientras le daba forma a una de las últimas piezas que faltaban.

Eventualmente, calzó la nueva pieza al cuerpo y asintió cuando vio que se adaptaba perfectamente. Guardando sus herramientas se dispuso a marcharse, estaba agotado y debía aún bajar de la Colina y regresar a sus aposentos. Cerrando la puerta con llave, cruzó el observatorio y de reojo captó movimiento. Se detuvo antes de salir y observó detenidamente lo que las estrellas deseaban decirle ésa noche.

Pudo ver cómo la constelación de Aries parpadeaba brevemente y un suspiro escapó sus labios. No necesitaba que le recordaran cuán cerca de morir estaba, realmente no lo necesitaba. No cuando Atenea estaba tan pronta a nacer, aunque le consolaba saber que podría verla antes de partir.

"Al menos cuando muera podré ver a Zuri." Murmuró y luego se marchó a paso rápido, ya era tarde y debía regresar.


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

Esta vez Yuzuriha solo aparece hacia el final, espero que no les moleste orz. Además, acabo de actualizar mi profile con algo de info acerca del universo en el que estos fics que ando escribiendo ocurren. Si les interesa un poco de background, pásense por mi profile.

**Advertencia de Spoilers: **Este fanfic está basado en el manga The Lost Canvas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Aunque ha sido un tiempo desde que leí The Lost Canvas así que algunas cosas podrían estar fuera de lugar.

Este fanfic está ubicado en el mismo universo que Eliel y Mi querido amigo, sería una buena idea que lean esos fics primero, ya que algunos capítulos pueden hacer referencia a éstos.

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de Saint Seiya los dorados no habrían muerto y los de bronce no serían los héroes.

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo**

Era un día normal en Jamir, Shion, de apenas 5 años, se había levantado temprano a ayudar a su padre a apacentar su rebaño. O al menos eso trataba, ya que era mucho más divertido perseguir a los corderos que tratar de reunirlos. El padre de Shion, Persei, dejó salir un largo suspiro de frustración mientras veía como sus ovejas huían de un lado a otro, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que partía su rostro al escuchar las risas de su pequeño.

Pero trabajo es trabajo, y las ovejas no producirían si estaban tan asustadas todo el tiempo. Así pues, algo debía hacerse.

"¡Shion!" al escuchar su nombre, el pequeño se detuvo. Tenía un cordero entre los brazos, el cual se sacudió rápidamente y logró escapar cuando Shion estaba distraído. "Ven un momento, Shion"

"¿Sí, papá?" Persei le echó una ojeada a su hijo, quien ya se las había arreglado para ensuciar toda la ropa y sacudió la cabeza, pensando en lo que su esposa diría.

"¿Quieres oír una historia?" el rostro de Shion se iluminó, su padre contaba las mejores historias. De inmediato se sentó en frente a su padre y puso su carita más atenta.

"¡Sí, sí, cuéntame papá, cuéntame!" exclamó el niño.

"Bueno, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, las personas que vivían en la tierra vivían muy tristes. Porque había dioses muy fuertes y muy malos, que los trataban como si fueran juguetes…"

"¡Pero los juguetes son divertidos!" interrumpió Shion y Persei frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"Sí, lo son. Pero, ¿a ti te gustaría que te tiraran a un árbol, como vi que tiraste tu pelota ayer?" preguntó su padre y Shion hizo un puchero.

"No" contestó pensativo. Tal vez ser un juguete no es tan divertido como pensaba.

"Como iba diciendo, los dioses eran muy malos con las personas. Pero había una diosa, muy poderosa, quien era muy buena y que quería mucho a las personas…"

"¿Ésa es Athena, verdad?"

"Si, Shion, ésa es Athena y a ella le entristecía ver como ellos sufrían. Así que decidió que ella iba a protegerlos de los dioses malos. Pero resulta que los dioses malos tenían ejércitos llenos de soldados que querían hacerle daño a ella y a las personas que ella quería cuidar. Así que ella también, preguntó a las personas si alguien quería ayudarla a protegerlos. Entonces, uno pasó al frente, su nombre era Sheratan…"

"¡Yo sé quién es, él era el rey de Mu!" interrumpió Shion otra vez y Persei sonrió indulgentemente.

"Así es, el rey de Mu fue el primero en pasar al frente. La diosa le sonrió y lo bendijo diciendo: _Escuchen pueblos de la tierra, pues así como Sheratan fue el primero, de ahora en más el primero será siempre de Mu. _Entonces, muchos más pasaron uno a uno, y se volvieron parte de su ejército. Una vez dejaron de venir personas de todas partes del mundo, Athena los juntó y les dijo. _Numerosas como las estrellas del cielo son las personas, y cada persona tiene una estrella que los guía. Ustedes, quienes deben proteger a los inocentes, también serán bendecidos con el poder del cielo. 12 con el poder del sol, 24 con el resplandor de la luna y 52 con el calor de la tierra. Sheratan, tú, quien fuiste el primero, serás bendecido con el poder del inicio, Aries, el Carnero de Oro y serás tú quien guarde el primero de mis templos, y serán tus hijos quienes lo guarden hasta el fin de los tiempos. _Entonces Athena vistió a Sheratan y a los otros 11 con ropajes de oro, a los 24 con ropajes de plata y a los 52 con ropajes de bronce.

Muchos años pasaron y entonces una gran guerra entre dioses ocurrió, cuando el dios del mar, Poseidón, decidió que quería extender su dominio. Los caballeros de Athena pelearon ferozmente, pero los guerreros de Poseidón poseían armaduras que los protegían de los golpes, y muchos caballeros de Athena murieron. Entonces, el nieto de Sheratan, quien era el nuevo caballero de Aries, se acercó a Athena y le dijo: _Mi diosa, permite que mi pueblo te ayude una vez más, crearemos armaduras más poderosas, más duraderas, más brillantes que las de Poseidón. Nuestras armaduras serán el escudo que defienda al inocente y la espada que atraviese al malvado. _Athena dio permiso para la construcción de ésas armaduras, con la condición que se respetara el orden que ella había establecido. Es decir, 12, 24 y 52, de oro, plata y bronce respectivamente.

Entonces, el pueblo entero de Mu se puso a trabajar en estas armaduras, todos usaron su energía y la bendición de las estrellas para darles gran poder. Así fue como las armaduras de la orden de Athena fueron creadas, y estas armaduras se llaman aún "ropajes" en honor a las primeras bendiciones de la diosa.

Con éstos nuevos "ropajes" los caballeros de Athena ganaron la guerra y obligaron a Poseidón a que volviera al mar. Pero Poseidón estaba furioso con el pueblo de Mu y convocó un gran terremoto que tragó la tierra de Mu y la cubrió con el mar, haciéndola desaparecer para nunca volver. Todos aquellos que estaban en el continente murieron. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron aquellos que vivían en islas más alejadas y aquellos que habían ido a Grecia a entregar las armaduras a la diosa. Entonces todos los Muvianos que quedaron, vinieron aquí, a Jamir, y crearon un lugar donde podrían vivir en paz. Aquí donde estamos cerca de nuestro viejo hogar, pero lejos del mar que lo destruyó."

Shion miraba a su papá con los ojitos castaños abiertos grandes de la emoción.

"¿Papá, tú crees que puedo convertirme en un caballero de Athena?" preguntó el niño. Persei casi se cayó de la roca donde estaba sentado. Ahora sí que su esposa iba a enojarse.

"No sé Shion, sólo puedes ser un caballero si la diosa te ha escogido." Contestó nervioso.

"Oh, bien, espero que me escoja." Dijo Shion dando un saltito y salió corriendo hacia las ovejas. "¡BUUUM! ¡Soy un caballero de Athena, te atraparé malvado!" gritaba el niño mientras perseguía un cordero.

"Sí, definitivamente se va a enojar" murmuró Persei para sí.

Resulta que la madre de Shion, Tesalia, estaba más enojada por la ropa que por la historia. Después de todo, ¿no es como si su hijo fuera a convertirse en un santo o sí?

No fue sino hasta un año después que ocurrió. Shion entró corriendo a la casa para buscar juguetes que mostrarles a sus amigos. Cuando notó a un anciano hablando con sus padres, su papá estaba muy tenso, casi enojado y su mamá tenía el ceño fruncido. Shion los miró asustado, entonces el anciano volteó a mirarlo y Shion se le quedó mirando fijamente, luego inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Abuelo, ¿por qué brillas dorado?" preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad. Entonces escuchó a sus padres dar un respingo y volteó a verlos. Su madre se echó a llorar y Shion corrió hasta ella.

"Mami, mami no llores" le pidió Shion, a punto de llorar el también. "¿Papá?" preguntó Shion a su padre. Persei tenía una expresión adolorida en el rostro y observaba a Shion con tristeza. El anciano carraspeó levemente y los tres voltearon a verlo.

"Entonces, puedes ver el brillo." Comentó el anciano con una mirada seria. Shion miró a su padre y después de ver a su padre asentir, volteó hacia el anciano.

"¿Sí?" dijo con una vocecita. Entonces Tesalia lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Mi bebé… mi bebé… mi niño…" murmuraba ella entre sollozos y lo sujetaba tan cerca como podía. Persei se levantó, hizo una seña al anciano y ambos salieron de la casa, dejando a una Tesalia desconsolada y a un Shion confundido que lloraba porque su mamá estaba llorando.

Fue una semana de muchas lágrimas y muchas alegrías. Shion estaba muy confundido, su mamá y su papá estaban siempre llorando o muy serios, pero las personas del pueblo reían y cantaban y le daban dulces y estaban todos muy contentos. El ya no entendía nada, le habían dicho que él había sido elegido por Athena y que debía ir con el maestro Hakurei a entrenar para convertirse en un santo. Mucha gente venía a verlo, lo llamaban "bendito" y le regalaban cosas o le daban aún más bendiciones. Le decían que él había recibido "un gran honor", que había traído "gran fortuna" a la aldea y que debía hacer lo que Hakurei le ordenara y hacer siempre el bien y proteger a la diosa con todas sus fuerzas.

El día antes de partir sus padres lo trajeron para dormir en la misma cama que ellos, el nunca dormía en la misma cama. Su mamá se la pasaba tocándolo, arreglándole el cabello y la camisa de dormir y su papá lo miraba muy serio.

"Shion, a partir de mañana nos dejarás y te volverás un aprendiz de santo. El maestro Hakurei cuidará de ti como si fuéramos nosotros, tú debes obedecerle en todo, ¿entiendes?" Shion asintió temeroso. "Va a ser un camino muy peligroso el que comenzarás mañana. Pero la diosa ha derramado sus bendiciones sobre ti, ella ha llamado y tú debes acudir a su llamado. Tal vez…" la voz de Persei se rompió. "Tal vez ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos, Shion, pero tu madre y yo te amamos y estamos muy orgullosos." Entonces su padre lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Te amo, mi niño hermoso." Susurró Tesalia, besándole las mejillas y sujetándolo cerca. Así fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Shion y Hakurei se encaminaron hacia la torre de Jamir. Shion había escuchado hablar a los mayores de ella, aunque no entendía muy bien de qué iba.

"umh… ¿maestro?" preguntó el niño nerviosamente. Hakurei lo miró de reojo mientras se encaminaban hacia las montañas.

"Dime."

"¿Me dice acerca del lugar al que vamos?" preguntó el niño mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su morral.

"La Torre de Jamir se alza en el único camino desde y hacia el territorio de Jamir. Desde ella se desprende una barrera que evita que seres con malas intenciones entren en nuestras tierras. Vivirás conmigo en la torre durante tu entrenamiento, el cual terminará cuando consigas tu ropaje o si mueres." Shion tragó saliva cuando escuchó esto. Hakurei en cambio, se detuvo y miró hacia la aldea, la cual se veía en el horizonte.

"Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. Toma mi mano y sujétate fuerte, Shion" dijo Hakurei y después de asegurarse que Shion estaba bien sujeto, se teletransportó. Inmediatamente estaban ya en otro lugar, a kilómetros de distancia, frente a la Torre de Jamir. Shion tiró la cabeza atrás para tratar de ver la punta, pero no le alcanzó. Hakurei lo empujó suavemente hacia la entrada.

"Vamos, adentro Shion." De repente una niña apareció en frente de ellos y Shion se sobresaltó.

"¡Maestro, bienvenido!" dijo ella con una sonrisa. Shion se sonrojó un poco al verla, estaba muy bonita.

"Gracias Yuzuriha. Éste es Shion, se estará quedando con nosotros a partir de ahora y será tu compañero de entrenamiento." La pequeña Yuzuriha le dio una mirada de arriba abajo.

"Estás enano." Dijo ella de repente y ahora sí Shion se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

"¡Y tú estás fea!" contestó él, para luego sacarle la lengua. Yuzuriha lo miró enfadada y le sacó la lengua también. Hakurei rió entre dientes.

"Ya niños, compórtense. Shion, ven conmigo y te mostraré tu habitación. Yuzuriha, cuando termine quiero ver cómo vas con tu psicoquinesis."

"¡Sí Maestro!" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego lanzarse una mirada feroz.

No fue sino hasta la noche cuando Shion recién se dio realmente cuenta de que probablemente nunca volvería a ver a sus padres. Tenía frío en su habitación y se sentía muy solo, pronto empezó a llorar. ¡Quería a su mamá y a su papá de vuelta! ¡Ya no quería ser un santo! Después de varios minutos sintiéndose miserable, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Se cubrió con la cobija y trató de parar de llorar, aunque le era difícil, pues se sentía muy mal. Entonces la puerta se abrió y una débil voz entró en la habitación.

"¿Shion?" preguntó la voz adormilada de Yuzuriha. El pequeño Shion sacó la cabecita de entre las cobijas y la observó. "¿Estás llorando?"

"N…no…" contestó el con un hipo. Yuzuriha se acercó y lo miró mientras parpadeaba pesadamente, aún estaba algo dormida.

"Estaba yendo al baño y escuché alguien que lloraba. ¿Seguro que no eres tú?"

"Yo no estoy llorando." Mintió él. Le daba vergüenza que Yuzuriha supiera que había estado llorando como un bebé.

"Si tú lo dices. Espera un momento." Dijo ella y se marchó. Varios minutos pasaron y Shion pensó que ella había vuelto a dormir y lo había dejado. Un gemido escapó de su garganta, ¡no quería estar sólo! Entonces Yuzuriha volvió con una almohada bajo el brazo.

"Córrete" le ordenó y se metió en la cama junto a él. Shion parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

"Uhm… ¿Yuzuriha? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo miró.

"Voy a dormir aquí." Contestó ella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Shion y Yuzuriha se encogió de hombros.

"Me siento sola en mi habitación." Le contestó ella. Shion se dio cuenta de la mentira pero decidió ignorarla y ambos se acostaron. Al cabo de unos minutos, Shion murmuró somnoliento:

"¿Yuzuriha?"

"¿hm?"

"Gracias" y finalmente Shion cayó dormido.

El nuevo patriarca abrió los ojos somnoliento, miró hacia la ventana y notó como el sol estaba por salir. Se levantó perezosamente y estiró los brazos.

"Hacía mucho que no tenía ese sueño" comentó al aire. "¿Quién diría que no sólo sería un caballero de Athena, sino que terminaría convirtiéndome en el patriarca?" agregó mientras se observaba en el espejo.

"Aunque con sólo dos caballeros vivientes, no tengo mucha orden que dirigir" murmuró apesadumbrado. Entonces se irguió y le dio una mirada feroz al espejo. "Poseidón destruyó la tierra de Mu, pero las personas aún viven y Hades destruyó el santuario, pero aún hay santos que pueden reconstruirlo." Dijo Shion en voz clara y alta, luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Es cierto, no estoy solo en ésta aventura. Al igual que no estuve solo aquella vez. Por más que tantos hayan muerto, esto no es el final. Esto no es más que un nuevo comienzo"

**Finis**

**AN:** Obviamente la historia que contó Persei no es más que la versión para niños del mito.

Sheratan es el nombre de una de las estrellas de Aries. Y ya sé que Sage y Hakurei son de Cáncer, pero mi headcanon es que el santo de Aries de aquella época era también un Muviano como ellos y que los santos de Aries son siempre Muvianos, mientras que los otros suelen ser humanos comunes y sólo de vez en cuando hay Muvianos candidatos a armaduras que no sean de aries.


End file.
